Various types of fishing rod retrieval devices for submerged fishing devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a fishing rod with a flotation device including a housing in either a handle of the fishing rod body or in a tube attached to a rod in which a flotation mechanism for elevating the submerged fishing rod body is housed. The flotation mechanism includes a water dissolvable plug disposed within a front end of the housing, a flotation body disposed directly adjacent the plug, a discharge element, which is either a spring or an amount of baking soda, directly adjacent a rear side of the flotation body, and a length of nylon cord anchored to an anchor body on the rear end and having a forward end attached to the flotation body rear side. Upon dissolution of the plug, the discharge element transforms from acontracted condition into an alternate expanded condition and then the flotation body is released from the front end and the cord is partially extended from the front end. The flotation body is configured to rise to and float upon a surface of a body of water to elevate the housing toward the surface of the body of water thus making the fishing rod body accessible for retrieval.